The New Mr Peabody and Sherman Show
by TexasBornMind76
Summary: Not a story, just some news every fan in this fandom must know about concerning the newest Incarnation of Mr. Peabody and Sherman.
1. 1st Update

**Hey guys, TexasBornMind76 here, and I know this isn't a story. It's actually news I wanna share for everyone in case they aren't aware of what happened.**

 **So less than a week ago, news website Variety announces that DreamWorks Animation Television and Netflix are officially producing a TV series based on the famous father-son duo. As part of a deal to produce 300 hours of original programming for the streaming service, DreamWorks Animation has produced 'The New Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show'.**

 **Plans of production have existed since August of last year after 'Mr. Peabody and Sherman', while an extremely fantastic film, became a box office failure for DreamWorks, and resulted in a $57 million writedown for the company. No information was released for the series, no episode names, no confirmed characters, no plots, no channel, nothing. All that was revealed by The Animation Guild I.A.T.S.E. Local 839, a surprising total of 78 episodes have been ordered for production. The only confirmation of the show's existence was a Tweet from Mr. Peabody and Sherman director, Rob Minkoff, after responding to a Tweet from a fan about a possible sequel to the film, he mentioned a TV series for Netflix, even though the channel was unconfirmed.**

 **One year later...**

 **New details of the show were surfaced so I'm here to say what they are for now...**

 **Classic or Modern?**

 **Since rumors of the show started floating around, fans speculated whether it was born a be based on the classic 'Peabody's Improbable History' shorts shown in 'The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show from the 1960's or the modern age movie. While some fans might prefer the classic Peabody and Sherman (Example: Ellis97... actually that's pretty much it), fans still prefer the modern Peabody and Sherman (Example: Me, Shinigamilover2, Camilapia, etc.). So, the show will be a combination of both interpretations. The classic elements are the animation and designs of the characters, while modern elements include the character models (not designs) and the heartwarming father-son relationship, as opposed to the master-pet relationship of yesteryear. (There's nothing wrong with the classic series at all. But if that element was used in the new interpretation, people might get the wrong idea and think it's a symbol of slavery. It might have been funny back then, but it might not be funny now)**

 **Animation?**

 **Despite most of the programs DreamWorks Animation Television has produced for Netflix has been 3D computer-generated animation (All Hail King Julien, The Adventures of Puss in Boots, Dragons: Race to the Edge), the series will be animated with hand drawn 2D animation. Only one series DreamWorks produces has been animated in 2D (Turbo F.A.S.T.)**

 **The animation studio who will animate the show will be DHX Media, responsible for producing too many shows to even count.**

 **The characters have also been redesigned again which are similar to the 2014 designs from the movie, but animated to look like the classic series a bit. No differences are shown for Mr. Peabody, but Sherman has some slight changes. He now has freckles on his cheeks which aren't present in both incarnations, Sherman's hair has been shortened to look smaller and a bit streamlined. He will still have the same cowlick style, just a bit tweeked, also he now has green sleeves on his white shirt.**

 **Cast and Characters?**

 **So far the only two character confirmed are obviously Mr. Peabody and Sherman. No historical figures have been confirmed to appear, nor have any characters from the new movie have been confirmed either.**

 **So that means Penny might no longer appear as long as she's not confirmed to appear, although she has yet to be confirmed.**

 **Also as for the voice actors, Max Charles, who played Sherman in the film will reprise his role as Sherman. So there's good news there.**

 **However, Ty Burrell will have to be replaced. There's probably a ton of reasons why Burrell isn't reprising his role, but probably the biggest reason is that he and Ariel Winter (The actress who played Penny in the film) will both be busy as their onscreen Father-daughter relationship in ABC's critically acclaimed sitcom, 'Modern Family'. (Yes. Penny is Mr. Peabody's daughter in Modern Family. That shouldn't weird people out right?)**

 **Anyways, the actor who will replace Ty Burrell is going to be Chris Parnell. Apparently he's from shows like 30 Rock and Saturday Night Live, but he's also from my favorite late night Adult Swim show, Rick and Morty. But I heard his voice and it doesn't seem to fit Mr. Peabody. (But that might change once I see the show)**

 **Release?**

 **You wont have to wait for a long time for the show's release, because 'The New Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show' premieres it's first season consisting of 13 of the 78 ordered episodes on October 9th 2015 only on Netflix.**

* * *

 **So are you all excited for this new series to premiere? Can't wait to see what adventures the two time traveling duo might encounter?**

 **Leave a review below to voice your opinions on this awesome news.**

 **And once more information surfaces soon, I will be on the lookout for it to inform you right away.**

 **And who knows, if this show proves to be successful, it might convince, DreamWorks to make a sequel to the movie. Only one can hope.**

 **So that's it for now! See you guys next time!**

 **-TexasBornMind76**

* * *

 **The New Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show**

 **Series Premiere: Wednesday October 9th, 2015**

 **Only on Netflix.**


	2. 2nd Update

**Hey guys! TexasBornMind76 here, with an update on the upcoming "New Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show".**

 **Now this follows three subjects happening over a consecutive series of tweets from a man named Mike C. Who is a post-production artist for the show. So let's get on with the info.**

 **New and Returning Characters**

 **Mike C. confirmed in a Tweet to reply a fan considering about other characters beside Mr. Peabody and Sherman.**

 **In the tweeting response he tweeted the following:**

 **"Da Vinci, Marie Antoinette, Agamemnon = yes! And many many more!"**

 **So he has confirmed that Characters like Leonardo da Vinci, Queen Marie Antoinette, and Agamemnon will return, as well as a whole new set of historical figures will appear in the show. He hasn't confirmed who specifically, but all we know is that more characters will be brought in to keep the show running.**

 **Penny Peterson**

 **However, the same fan also tweeted if Penny will make an appearance as well. Mike C. Replied to this tweet in the same tweet as earlier. He replied:**

 **"Penny = No"**

 **Which means that Penny won't be a recurring character in the series. And depending on your opinion about her that could be very good, very bad or you simply don't care.**

 **Of course a different fan asked if she will EVER appear in a future season, as the show was picked up for 78 episodes. To which Mike C. Replied:**

 **"I have no idea. We're working on the 26th episode right now and she hasn't appeared in any show yet."**

 **So we might or might not ever see Penny in the show, but you can't just say that she's never gonna appear, you never know. So for now, she won't appear in Seasons 1 and 2, but will she appear in Seasons 3 and onward? It's up to the show writers to make that decision.**

 **New Season**

 **As also confirmed by Mike C., since he confirms that Penny wasn't in the show, even when they're in the middle of working on the 26th episode, that automatically confirms that the second season is nearly finished. It's not clear when the season will stream on Netflix, but my prediction will be around December 2015/January or February again, this isn't the official release date, it's just my prediction. But I will be on full alert and will notify the good folks of Fanfiction of the release date.**

 **Well that's it for now.**

 **Be sure to check out... 'The New Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show'**

 **Friday October 9th, 2015**

 **(I know in the last page I said the date was on a Wednesday. I was wrong as I accidentally read the September calendar. My bad)**

 **Anyways, I'll see you later**


	3. 3rd Update

**Hey guys! I'm back with another update on the upcoming "Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show", and boy do I have a heap of news to bring just a week shy of the re-debut of the two iconic characters.**

 **So let's start off with...**

 **The Show's Setting...**

 **Now for a strange reason, the show will take on the form that neither the classic Peabody and Sherman, nor the modern Peabody and Sherman have done. The show will be presented in a format of a late night talk show, unlike the classic shorts which show them traveling through time and nothing more, or the movie which showed them traveling through time AND grow a father/son relationship together. So now Peabody and Sherman are gonna be the next Jimmy Kimmel, or Jimmy Fallon, or Stephen Colbert (and I only mention him because ironic enough, he played the minor part of Paul Peterson in the film)**

 **According to DreamWorks Animation, the show will be set in front of a live (animated of course) studio audience and their New York Penthouse serves as the studio for the show, and Mr. Peabody and Sherman are the stars as they serve as co-hosts. They will have musical guests (but don't expect anyone popular like Imagine Dragons or Taylor Swift. I highly doubt DreamWorks has the money to bring them), they will interview historical figures and icons, and Sherman will even have his own segment called 'Sherman's Corner' although details of this segment have yet to be revealed.**

 **To many, the late night talk show format may not seem like a big deal, but in my opinion, that just strips away something that makes Mr. Peabody and Sherman so unique and iconic, having adventures throughout time with the Wavelength Acceleration Bidirectional Asynchronous Controller... Oh I'm sorry, that's the long and fancy way to say WABAC. Anyways, they're known for traveling through time as that was the main basis of the original shorts and the movie. Now with this new format, the WABAC may be used in very limited availability, and that's unfortunate, because the WABAC is a symbol to Mr. Peabody and Sherman, much like the TARDIS is a symbol to Doctor Who, another time traveling (and intergalactic traveling) TV show. So if they don't use the WABAC as constantly as they do, that could affect the characters not one bit, or it can be a major absence. I'm sure it will still be used since I've seen a lot of screenshots of the WABAC being used and Peabody and Sherman traveling to different eras in time. So I'm sure it will still be utilized, somehow.**

 **Soundtrack**

 **Of course, you can't have a show without a soundtrack. Sadly, Danny Elfman was unavailable to compose a score like he did to the film. So the soundtrack contains new and original songs from the likes of:**

 **Jukebox the Ghost**

 **JD McPherson**

 **Wordsworth and Prince Paul,**

 **Ra Ra Riot,**

 **The Outfit,**

 **Da'vine Joy Randolph,**

 **And Chris Parnell and Max Charles (Mr. Peabody and Sherman themselves)**

 **Out of all of these artists, The Outfit seems to contribute more to the score than the others, while all of them are pretty well unknown, but I'm sure the soundtrack will be good.**

 **Lakeshore Records, the record label who will release the soundtrack album, has posted a video on their YouTube page with small samples of only about five or six songs from the track list. One of them is even the series' theme song. So check that video out to get a glimpse of the music used in the show**

 **So be on the lookout for the official soundtrack on iTunes. It was released on October 2nd** **, and will be released on CD in December of 2015..**

 **And before you ask me, No! Way Back When isn't part of the soundtrack for the show. Yeah yeah I'm upset too.**

 **New Characters**

 **In addition to brand new historical figures appearing, there's also gonna be a new set of characters made for the new show. So here they are.**

 **Mr. Hobson-The anxious landlord of Templeton Tower, where Peabody and Sherman's penthouse is on (I thought the entire building was named Peabody Industries. I would know that if I see closely in one of the scenes in the film). He's kinda like your usual neat freak and wants the building to be run at a precise and orderly manner, but is willing to look the other way so that Mr. Peabody and Sherman could produce the show.**

 **As confirmed in his Twitter account bio, Mr. Hobson is voiced by Dutch actor, Dieter Jansen.**

 **...**

 **Mrs. Argula Hughes-The official Notary to Peabody and Sherman, who stamps a time traveling envelope to validate the events described inside said envelope. She doesn't usually talk a lot but she usually says 'Harrumph!' Every once in a while. Her character design reminds me a lot like Ms. Grunion from the movie, which is weird since both characters seem to share a semi-striking resemblance to one another. The only differences are that Mrs. Hughes has red hair, wears a caramel gray suit and works for Peabody and Sherman, as for Ms. Grunion, she has black hair, wears a pink outfit, and is bent on tearing Peabody and Sherman apart.**

 **So if you see a character that you think is Ms. Grunion, it's. Not. Grunion. Besides, I highly doubt that she'll come back, she's King Agamemnon's wife in the past. So we won't be seeing that gorilla of a woman anytime soon.**

 **Mrs. Hughes' voice actress is currently unknown.**

 **...**

 **Orchoptitron-Every late night talk show has their own bands, and Orchoptitron seems to be filling in as a one man band. According to DreamWorks Animation, Orchoptitron is created by Mr. Peabody, (of course), and is designed to replicate any musical genre, from classical, to rock and roll, to maybe even hip hop. He is also programmed with some attitude and will be annoyed if his name is mispronounced. He also introduces Mr. Peabody and Sherman at the start of every show.**

 **Since his voice is synthetic and robotic, he probably doesn't have a voice actor, and is probably voiced by a computer program, like a Macintalk.**

 **...**

 **Sweet Tune-He seems to be a genie like character with a magic flying carpet and magic flute which every time he plays on it, it's dulcet tones help Mr. Peabody and Sherman get out of trouble. It is unclear how he came to know Peabody or Sherman, but he's there to help when he's needed.**

 **His voice actor is currently unknown.**

 **Christine-She is Mr. Peabody's and Sherman's "bubbly and boisterous" downstairs neighbor, who happens to dream about being a singer, a dancer, an actress, a model, and any if all, a celebrity, with determination to break into show business. She thinks that The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show could jump start her career and launch herself into the luxuries of fame and fortune.**

 **So she's probably one of those characters that only care about superstardom, but seems to also care about Peabody and Sherman and surely wouldn't use them for her personal benefits, although I could be wrong.**

 **I guess we'll both have to watch and find out.**

 **Christine's voice actress is unknown, but singer/actress Da'vine Joy Randolph has lent her voice as Christine's singing voice in some songs in the soundtrack. It is unclear if she will also be Christine's voice, but it could be highly likely that she will be.**

 **Exclusive clips**

 **Around this point, about three clips have surfaced to promote the show. One involves Mr. Peabody and Sherman, traveling to Egypt (Not King Tut's timeline) and encounter the Queen of the Nile, Cleopatra, who is kicked off her throne and is advised by Mr. Peabody to find Julius Caesar and make him fall in love with her so she can have Caesar's army reclaim her throne. She is also described by Sherman as disgusting.**

 **The second clip shows Mr. Peabody and Sherman finding the legendary pirate Blackbeard, only to see that his beard was stolen, and as a result, Blackbeard gets easily afraid and gives up his pirating career. The other pirates start singing about the most feared pirate of all who is responsible for Blackbeard's stolen beard, and other misgivings. The Pirate know as Bumblebeard.**

 **The third clip is just the opening sequence of the show which displays pictures of Mr. Peabody and Sherman in various locations in New York. Like a statue of Mr. Peabody in front of a museum, and a whole amusement park with Sherman's likeness on it. The clip then shows the robot Orchoptitron introducing both Mr. Peabody and Sherman as they make their way to the stage so they can start the show.**

 **All these clips showcase Chris Parnell debuting his Mr. Peabody voice while Max Charles reprises as Sherman. Compared to Ty Burrell, Parnell is not as good as I hoped. Don't get me wrong, it's a nice voice, and Chris Parnell is a fantastic actor, he's got Peabody's voice right, but I prefer Ty Burrell as Peabody as I think he's much more better as the canine genius. Oh well at least they have someone who at least can make a reasonable impression.**

 **Episodes based on Fanfics?**

 **This rumor has been in existence among the MPAS fandom community for over a year, since people assumed that the film was gonna get a sequel. Fans thought that the plot of the sequel is based off of fanfics from this site and since the show was first announced, they mostly thought that some episodes were inspired from fanfics too. For example, people assumed that Mr. Peabody and Sherman would be bonding over Sherman having a nightmare, or a father/son fishing trip. Or even a new character to be friend Sherman, or, and this is the biggest guess of all, some episodes would show Sherman and Penny falling in love in some fashion.**

 **Now there are some good fanfics in here, but there are also some bad ones too. What if they were turned into episodes commissioned by DreamWorks? They might be terrible. So I will have to say that this rumor is what it is, a rumor. Besides, I highly doubt that a successful animation studio like DreamWorks would actually have the time to read fanfics and just use them as actual episodes. No offense to everyone.**

* * *

 **Note to a guest**

 **This isn't officially related to the show, but an anonymous guest read this and saw flaws with Ty Burrell not being in the show. But here's some flaws you have to understand too.**

 **Sure Ariel Winter takes time out of Modern Family to voice in such shows like Disney Junior's Sofia the First. So she could return as Penny if the writers choose to bring the character back.**

 **But Ty Burrell cannot come back not because of payment, but because of other commitments. I'm sure DreamWorks offered him the role to reprise as Mr. Peabody, but due to other commitments, he's sadly declined. Plus, you can't recast a main character halfway through the show's run. Both voices sound almost different from each other. Someone can easily tell the difference.**

 **And the 2D animation can easily be explained.**

 **DreamWorks went for the direction of 2D animation instead of 3D because it's paying a homage to the classic series, which is in fact 2D. The decision was not made because of money, but because DreamWorks wanted to appeal to fans who prefer the classic hand drawn animation rather than the the 3D computer-generated animation shown in the movie.**

 **At least give the show a chance. Don't judge a book by its cover.**

* * *

 **Anyways, be sure to check out 'The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show'**

 **Series premiere: This Friday, October 9th, 2015**

 **Only on Netflix**


	4. Season 1 Review

**Hey guys! TBM76 here with another update today in honor of my birthday today.**

 **Now today is not an update for the show (There's no need for one since the show premiered weeks ago), rather it's a review of the first season of 'The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show'**

 **So let's get started shall we?**

 **Now as we know, the show usually opens like your ordinary late night talk show, a view of New York, the characters are incorporated with the setting, and it's bright and colorful while a catchy tune is played. Mr. Peabody and Sherman walk out in front of their penthouse apartment as they start the show.**

 **Usually the show consists of a specific manner:**

 **-A main storyline for the talk show setting.**

 **-A time traveling adventure, narrated by Mr. Peabody**

 **-A small Sherman's Corner segment, in which Sherman shows off something cool.**

 **In a few episodes, there has been musical guests like Wordsworth and Prince Paul, Jukebox the Ghost, Ra Ra Riot, And JD McPherson, all performing original songs based on historical events in history (different from the event narrated in the time travel segment)**

 **Most of the time traveling events happen just as crazy like in the original cartoon shorts. A historical figure is unable to do what he's meant to do in history, and Mr. Peabody and Sherman set out to help that person down the right path. (Examples include Napoleon Bonaparte ignoring the war so he can make a famous dessert under his name or Cleopatra, who is a burping, nasty, brute, making Julius Caesar fall in love with her so she can reclaim her throne).**

 **Of course there's also something crazy going on in the present as well. (Examples include neighbors interrupting an episode, or a disgusting product being advertised way too forcefully in the show, or Peabody's parents visiting and driving Mr. Peabody crazy)**

 **In addition to new characters, returning characters from the movie (Except Peabody and Sherman) include, Agamemnon, Leonardo da Vinci, King Tut (mentioned only, not seen yet), and Mason and Carl (Although Mason no longer speaks and can only communicate by texting, and for some reason, Carl is renamed 'Wheels')**

 **New main characters include Mr. Calvert Hobson, the building safety manger, Peabody and Sherman's downstairs neighbors, Mr. And Mrs. Yakamora, along with their baby, Kenny, Sweet Tune, a magical non-speaking swami, Christine, another downstairs neighbor with ambitions to break into show business, Orchoptitron, a one man band machine built by Mr. Peabody, and Mrs. Arugula Hughes, the official Notary who validates an envelope with the time travel story to confirm its true.**

 **The show is animated with flash animation from DHX Media, and has character designs which are a combination of the classic cartoon and the 2014 feature film. I was initially hesitant over the new designs, but I slowly grew to accept them and eventually like them.**

 **The show also contains a lot of humor and pop culture references, which aren't that bad. (Although there is an episode where Sherman keeps uttering "butt" Over and over, and that can irritate parents easily) but it's still a nice addition to the show.**

 **Although one gripe I have is that while I appreciate the comedy, the show lacks drama shown in the movie. Like Penny and Sherman's minor rivalry, Mrs. Grunion threatening to take Sherman away, Mr. Peabody and Sherman's bad boy argument, Mr. Peabody thought to be dead, and of course the well known 'I'm a dog too!' speech are all dramatic and great plot points to the film. The show lacks all of that, which sucks because how would all of that happen in the movie and eventually be ignored in the show? That doesn't make the show bad, but it should mix the elements of entertainment properly for something truly amazing.**

 **Now there has been some criticism over the show for being an abomination to the classic cointerpart. Claiming it doesn't follow Mr. Peabody and Sherman's outdated master-pet relationship. And how the show's animation is terrible compared to the classic shorts.**

 **A master-pet relationship between a dog and a boy may have been funny back then, but it won't be funny now. People will take it the wrong way and mistake it for child abuse... which in today's society, it technically is.**

 **Also, the show's new animation is a VAST improvement over the last series. Now before you say, cut the classic show some slack, it was made in the 1950's. Yes that give sit some excuse, but even cartoons back then had better animation. The classic shorts were fine, but they had cheap animation, bad coloring in most scenes, inaccurate character models, and no background which mostly consisted of a blank background and some objects to show where they are. While I will excuse all of the due to age, if any of that was applied to the show today, it will look awful. And then you will say it truly looks awful.**

 **In my opinion the show is great! Sure it has its flaws, but I highly recommend everyone who has a Netflix account to watch the show. It may not be the same as the classic cartoon or the modern movie, but it's still enjoyable.**

 **The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show-Rating: 7.5/10**


	5. 4th Update

**Hey guys TBM 76 here with two new updates for the Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show.**

 **Award Nominations/Wins**

 **As we all know, award season has come and gone... and we all know... Leonardo Dicaprio finally won an Oscar. But probably the highlight for us comes from this year's Annie Awards.**

 **Now the Annie Awards are not well know, but they honor contributions made in animation of any kind in film and television. And this year, The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show has been nominated for two awards.**

 **Let me point out that the previous 2014 film did receive four nominations at the 2015 Annie Awards, but failed to win any of them.**

 **This year, TMPASS has been nominated for the following awards:**

 **Outstanding Achievement, Character Design in an Animated TV/Broadcast Production (Episode nominated: "New Sponsor/Cleopatra")**

 **Outstanding Achievement, Production Design in an Animated TV/Broadcast Production (Episode nominated: "Peabody's Parents/Galileo")**

 **Both episodes were up against awful shows like "Pickle and Peanut" and "Pig Goat Banana Cricket" and some amazing shows like "Gravity Falls", and "Dawn of the Croods".**

 **So the awards go to...**

 **Character Design Annie: Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas**

 **Production Design Annie: The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show!**

 **Yep that's right, Peabody going insane from his parents crazy antics won him an award.**

 **So let's all give thanks to the cast and crew for winning this award. It may not be a highly prestigious award like the Oscar or the Emmy, but it's a step in the right direction.**

 **Season Two**

 **Now for some good news!**

 **Season two has been CONFIRMED!**

 **Now like I previously mentioned, The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show has been ordered for 78 episodes, which brings the show to a total of six seasons. Now it looks like it will take another 13 episodes for this season, bringing the total of finished episodes to 26 out of 78.**

 **Not much is revealed about the new season so I cannot answer you there...**

 **However, the new season is not far away... In fact, the season premieres TOMORROW!**

 **So tune in to Netflix...**

 **Tomorrow, March 18th, for the brand new season of**

 **'The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show'**

 **With that said, this is TexasBornMind76, signing off!**


End file.
